


【民诺】相恋十年三十题

by MaomoonX



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX
Summary: 三十题 答完就没了
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, NCT Dream Ensemble & Reader, 民诺
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

01 习惯性吻别  
  
罗渽民的性格黏糊糊的，这句话就算让李帝努说一百次，但还是要说，真的黏糊糊的。  
  
每天出门前都要亲亲，是从小时候就养成的习惯了。  
  
从小时候就那样，练习生们一起练舞的时候不小心被旁边的哥哥忘情舞蹈的动作打到了。  
  
哭出来的瞬间，同时也伴随着要亲亲才能起来的撒娇话语。  
  
李帝努一直没多在意，从刚开始做朋友的时候，罗渽民这个人就特别喜欢动手动脚抱着别人，亲吻别人对他是一种爱意表现。  
  
明明同样都是在保守的亚洲国家长大的，李帝努对拥有着自由灵魂的罗渽民每天早上出门要和他接吻，晚上见面第一件事也是要接吻习以为常。  
  
李帝努一直以为罗渽民对大家都是这样的，只是因为自己和他更亲近些所以才吻得多些，慢慢随着时间长大后，从哥哥们的口中听到罗渽民变了，变了冷漠不理哥哥们的话语，他还有些惊讶。  
  
  
你没发现他不对别人那样吗？  
  
没有哦。  
  
罗渽民还是那样黏糊糊，李帝努心想，他的渽民才一点都没变呢。  
  
“我要出门啦~Jeno快亲亲我~”  
  
同一天一起进公司，从初一开始一直做同桌，住酒店的时候大家都会把他们分在一间的朋友一直都没变嘛。  
  
tbc


	2. 02 感到迷茫的时候

02 感到迷茫的时候 

罗渽民和李帝努说不想做朋友的时候被拒绝了。

因为李帝努说：我们不是要做一辈子的朋友吗？ 

罗渽民委委屈屈地失去了勇气，像一朵花儿缺水蔫了一样。 

小小声地问了句：不能考虑一下吗？

考虑什么啊？

为什么不想和我做朋友了？

要和我绝交吗？

蔫了的花儿罗渽民最近都快枯了。

哥哥们纷纷表示问候，连没心没肺就知道占床位和要罗渽民做饭的忙内都小心翼翼了起来。 

李帝努完全不能理解罗渽民的状态，是他作为朋友失职了让罗渽民不开心了？ 

但如果不理睬罗渽民，他马上就会黏过来，像是他身上有磁铁一样。

你是怎么了啊？渽民啊？ 没什么，Jeno多抱抱我就好了。

好吧。 

Jeno今晚能和娜娜一起睡觉吗？ 

李帝努皱着眉看着他，蔫巴花罗渽民把五官都要皱在一起了，看着可怜的很。 

好吧好吧，今晚一起睡觉吧。 

像是小时候一样，两个大朋友手牵手在李帝努的房间玩着电脑然后抱着一起睡觉了。

罗渽民到底是怎么了？李帝努很迷茫。 

不想再做朋友了，但是不做朋友想要再进一步，怎么让李帝努同意呢？

罗渽民也很迷茫。 

tbc


	3. 03 Can’t take my eyes off you

03 Can’t take my eyes off you  
  
  
再盯下去李帝努都要被你盯穿了。  
  
旁边的队友提醒着让罗渽民收好自己的视线。  
  
罗渽民嘴角下拉着，委委屈屈的，但眼神没从他身上移开。  
  
我该怎么办？  
  
就算眼睛不看他，心里也是在看着他的。  
  
李帝努一定很累，在我脑子里面走了一天呢？  
  
  
哪里学来的土味情话，怎么那么熟练。  
  
队友惊叹着。  
  
  
罗渽民心想：自己存了好多好多的情话要和李帝努说呢，sns上情侣们都爱去的Hot Place也想要和他一起去。  
  
怎么把李帝努变成自己的呢？罗渽民持续苦恼着。  
  
变成最近最重要的问题了。  
  
tbc


	4. 04 学会了你擅长的事情

04 学会了你擅长的事情

李帝努最近开始撒娇。

罗渽民非常满意，不自觉眼底带蜜看着他，又要悄悄努力隐藏起来。

这该死的嘴角疯狂上扬，罗渽民感叹幸好平时自己就是Sweet Boy，在别人眼里并没有什么异常。

听闻此言的李东赫发出冷笑声。

因为眨眼的瞬间就能错失李帝努的撒娇，所以罗渽民最近盯着李帝努看的时间更长了。

但李帝努他开始疯狂举铁和运动，罗渽民就笑不出来了。

李帝努感觉运动了还是蛮好，朋友罗渽民是速滑选手出身，小时候身子看着单薄，瞬间爆发力和忍耐力却很强。

不能给朋友丢脸啊，自己也要强壮起来！李帝努在小时候就默默想着，长大后作出了行动。

罗渽民听到这句话之后，自己单独找了健身教练要求加重训练。

自此无论是私下还是节目上两人掰手腕总是像两头狮子在撕扯，难分难解。

tbc


	5. 05 发现信件盒子

05 发现信件盒子

罗渽民在李帝努床底下发现了一个鞋盒。

里面厚厚的一大叠信件，他兴冲冲抱着鞋盒跑到李帝努面前问他这是什么？

可以看吗？

可以哦。

李帝努自己都快忘记这些信件的具体内容了。

得到李帝努的首肯后，两人并肩坐在一起拆信件。

罗渽民的动作总是比李帝努快一步。

当李帝努才拿出里面的信纸，把信封放在一边时。

罗渽民已经开始在信纸都没完全展开时，念他看到的第一句话。

罗渽民像是有阅读障碍一般，看到的每一句话都要念出来。

念一句，看一眼李帝努的脸。

李帝努看信的时候非常安静，如同在阅读什么难懂的书籍一样。

安安静静，乖巧的很。

整张信看完李帝努才发出一点碎片式的感想。

罗渽民看着他有点生气。

“没听到吗？”

“哦？”

李帝努一脸疑问。

“喜欢你，说喜欢你呢。”

“哈？信里面写着的吗？”

信里面是这么写着，但你面前的人也是这么想着的，你知道吗？

罗渽民那天也把自己想对李帝努说的话，咽下去了。

tbc


	6. 06 睡前故事

06 睡前故事

为了让沉迷游戏的李帝努早点睡觉，不要深陷宅男巨坑内。

为朋友着想的罗渽民在某一天夜里准备和他讲睡前故事。

在李帝努后来的记忆里，罗渽民要和他讲睡前故事这件事情，只是他们反反复复的日子里面想要稍微有些变化，罗渽民的一次突发奇想，突然任性想做而去做的事情罢了。

罗渽民花了大力气把李帝努从电脑面前拖走，按倒在床上。

把枕头调整好，被子盖好收好被角不让风跑进去。

没了游戏玩的李帝努心情烦闷地看着罗渽民，罗渽民轻声安抚着，躺在一边翻开李帝努都不知道他什么时候准备的童话故事书。

“在很久很久以前~很深很深的海底~有一座雄伟的城堡，里面住着六位人鱼公主，她们都十分美丽，尤其是最小的公主~”

哦，是人鱼公主的故事呢，李帝努笑了一下，没想到罗渽民是真的要给他说睡前故事。

把李帝努原本挣扎着想爬出床外的手收拢在被子内，抬腿固定好挣扎的身体，单手紧抱住李帝努，罗渽民认真的继续讲着故事。

“再动一下，娜娜就要对Jeno做坏事了哦。”

李帝努不知道他的好友到底是想做什么坏事，不想和罗渽民费什么唇舌，李帝努对于他日常的突发行动，向来都是配合为主的。

罗渽民不发出怪声，不用奇怪的大叔语气讲话的时候，声音还是很有魅力的。

一开始还是清亮的声音和他讲着开头，模仿着里面人物的声音，模仿魔女的部分让李帝努轻笑出声，慢慢随着剧情推动，他把声音放缓放慢，轻得像自言自语般的低喃，到最后仿佛只剩下气声一般和李帝努继续说着故事。

“人鱼公主下定了决心，在王子睡着时进入他的寝宫；但是看着王子安祥的脸，怎么也下不了手~”

“黎明时，人鱼公主在甲板上自言自语地说：“王子！再见了。”——变成空气的人鱼公主只是对着王子看，很满足地往粉红云彩的深处飞去~”

“人鱼公主好可怜呢~Jeno呀~娜娜好伤心呜呜呜”

李帝努已经先他一步睡着了，罗渽民放下童话故事书，看着李帝努安详陷入睡眠中的脸。

心里胡思乱想想着不知道是到最后都没和王子说自己是救了他的人，因为爱他而上岸的人鱼公主可怜，还是看着喜欢的人一句喜欢的话都不敢说出口的自己更可怜。

两个人还都是久违地在十二点前睡着呢

结果李帝努凌晨三点就醒来玩游戏了。

罗渽民睡眼朦胧间看到了不远处电脑屏幕闪着亮光，认认真真的玩着游戏的李帝努。

下次再也不和他说睡前故事了。

要让李帝努累一点睡熟才行，罗渽民下定决心。

tbc


	7. 酩酊大醉

07 酩酊大醉

20岁生日过后的某一天夜里，罗渽民浑身酒味的在李帝努身上撒泼。

李帝努不知道他是喝了多少酒才能把自己弄成那样。

他想，他的朋友罗渽民一定是遇到很难的事情。

不然向来自律的他不会让自己喝成这个样子。

罗渽民是速滑选手出身，从小就学运动的孩子遇到过很多很难的事情，受过很多伤。

心里一定是习惯藏了很多很多秘密，才会在正式20岁成年不久后就喝了那么多酒。

罗渽民回来的时候，手上还提一大包零食，里面藏着两瓶酒，由于职业是是艺人，他在回来的路上伪装得很好。

李帝努猜测如果不是凑近闻到他身上的味道，可能会怀疑他只是稍微有些感冒的人一样，

两瓶酒藏在一堆零食的黑色的塑料袋里面，李帝努没有仔细看里面除零食外的内容。

如果他稍微在细心一点，会发现里面还有一些其他东西，比如润滑剂和避孕套什么的。

他现在的重心在于罗渽民。

罗渽民摇摇晃晃得敲他房间的门，在他开门后就倒在他的身上软软地快往下倒。

李帝努花了老大的力气才把他拖到一边的床上，安抚好这个醉鬼。

20岁的他们，还是住在宿舍。

可今晚没有其他人来帮忙，李东赫去了127哥哥们那边，黄仁俊和钟辰乐因为行程去了中国，而朴志晟回家去了。

tbc


	8. 洗冷水澡

08 洗冷水澡

罗渽民在清晨醒来，从小良好的习惯让他醒得很早。

伴随着宿醉的使他头疼欲裂，天还没全亮，他的视线慢慢适应了昏暗，分辨出了这不是他的房间，他扭头便看到李帝努睡在自己边上。

罗渽民睡觉没有抱着东西的习惯，过去买的陪睡玩偶在他床上陪睡的时间不超过一个月。

他穿着李帝努的睡衣，他们两个身高一样，体型方面，虽然他看着瘦弱，但比李帝努稍微偏大些，李帝努宽松偏大的睡衣穿在他身上正好合适。

他身上清清爽爽的，李帝努昨天不知道用了多长的时间照顾他，收拾清理他这个醉鬼朋友。

他伸出手往李帝努的颈肩处探入，把李帝努翻过来抱入怀中。

李帝努昨天照顾他累坏了，翻到他带回的两瓶酒，自己也开来喝了。

他的酒量比罗渽民这个一杯醉的稍微好点，感觉有些微醺适合睡觉，便刷牙洗脸乖乖睡在一边。

睡着的时候突然被人这么抱过来，李帝努半醒半睡间发出不悦地咕噜声，嗯嗯唔唔的像个小奶狗。

天气渐渐冷了起来，罗渽民的怀抱很温暖，李帝努在他怀里蹭了蹭。

而罗渽民在控制自己的大脑不要胡思乱想，被这么蹭两下就乱想着一些关于李帝努的幻想，再发散下去，他就只能去冲个冷水澡再回来接着睡了。

tbc


	9. 初见回忆

09初见回忆

罗渽民梦到了小时候他们第一次见面的情景。

李帝努和罗渽民同一天进入公司的，当时的他们都才14岁。

李帝努比他早了三个小时，是比他先进公司早了三个小时的前辈呢。

再次醒来的时候，李帝努还乖乖熟睡在他怀里，睡脸安详得很。

他比罗渽民稍微长得成熟些，五官大多时候已经不再像是个少年，是个富含魅力的男人，而不再是男孩。

相比之下，罗渽民的五官还是过于圆润，他是典型的idol相，长得甜，没有什么攻击力，整个人站在那里就自带柔光一样。

而在他眼里，李帝努笑起来的时候更甜。

罗渽民心想着，有些话他其实愿意一辈子烂在心里。

时光再慢些吧，让他慢慢陪着我长大，再慢慢一起变老，在我身边就好。

tbc


	10. 你的手还是这么冷

天冷了。

罗渽民最近总是和李帝努开着莫名其妙的玩笑。

至少在李帝努眼里是有些莫名其妙的。

这是发生在他们生命中再平凡不过的一天，唯一特别的大概就是，两人难得没有在李帝努的PC房里面沉迷游戏，像两个网瘾宅男。

此刻他们俩并肩坐在客厅的沙发上。

他们大部分喜欢呆在房间里面，偶尔肚子饿了，才会像小动物一样出来觅食。

“我能睁开眼睛了吗？”

“不行！好好闭上！”

李帝努原本紧闭的眼睛悄悄半眯着，眼前的人神神秘秘的让他闭上后并没有走开了，在他面前过了一小会儿才开始有些动作，李帝努在对方发出窸窸窣窣的声音里忍不住半眯着眼睛，他想偷看罗渽民在做什么。

虽然罗渽民是不会在他闭上眼睛的时候伤害他的，他们是好朋友，甚至可以说是最好最好的那种，他心知肚明信赖着。

在听到对方说不能睁开后，李帝努乖巧地又闭上眼睛，脑子里面此刻什么想法都没有。

“伸出手来。”

李帝努乖乖地伸出双手，平整地伸展着，像幼儿园内被检查双手卫生情况的小朋友一样配合，一瞬间又意识到这不是检查手掌卫生的情况，身前的人可能要给什么惊喜，李帝努轻笑了一下，把手并在了一起。

李帝努眼睛天生长得就会笑，即使闭着眼睛，有时候也仿佛在笑着，罗渽民仔细看了他的脸，从李帝努眼角下拉的弧度来证实他现在并不讨厌当下的情况。

当李帝努感知到手上多了个小盒子的瞬间，未经允许的睁开了眼，罗渽民有些错愕般嘟嘟囔囔小声说着你怎么能在这时候睁开呢，我还有话要说之类的话，李帝努没有认真听，他的注意力现在陷入在这个小盒子上。

罗渽民在他手上放了个深黑色的小礼盒，方方正正的，外层的皮革材质接触到他手上的皮肤一瞬间是暖和的，可以得知，从在被放在他手上之前，在罗渽民身上藏了很久，甚至都能将罗渽民的暖意也带到李帝努手上。

李帝努没有立刻打开这个小盒子，抬头问了罗渽民这是什么。

他们都是被训练良好的社会动物，说动物是因为他们俩有时候都不够成熟，带着小型动物般的天真和执着。

尽管在过去的经验甚至是影视的画面中有些猜测能得到一些答案，但现下的情况，他还是想先从罗渽民嘴里说出的话中得到些什么。

罗渽民是原本想要更带“仪式感”的将这份心意送出，排除了一堆漂漂亮又气氛良好的地点。网红餐厅里不行，排除了，在夜间安静的汉江边上也不行，排除了，更心不甘情不愿排除了在他们骑行后某个带着冬日暖阳的公园里。

李帝努突然睁开眼，突然在他开口前先开口的询问，此刻将他原本想说的话噎在喉中，像空口吞了一大块粘腻，糖度过高的糕点一样，口干舌燥的说不出话来，只能下意识地扭头移开眼神，稍微离李帝努有一点距离，但也不舍得太远，轻咳了两声清清嗓子，想发出一点声音好让现在的环境不那么尴尬。

“我能打开吗？”李帝努开口了。

胆小鬼，罗渽民在李帝努开口的下一刻便在心里骂了自己。

显然对面的人没有料想到罗渽民会伸手拉着李帝努的手打开礼盒，两枚一模一样的戒指在盒中的绒布间。

“李帝努！天气太冷了，跟我交往吧！”

“那等到夏天再分手？”

“呀！李帝努！”

突然被唤全名的李帝努有些呆然，罗渽民的手拉住他的手，手指是冰凉，但眼神里面的爱意过于灼热，也过于坚定。

原来这并不是在开玩笑，罗渽民并没有和他开玩笑。

天气太冷了，需要有个牵着手才行。

“真的不用等到夏天再分手？“

李帝努问他。

tbc


	11. 11   惊喜

令人惊喜的是真等到那个夏天过去了，新的冬天又来了，他们也没有分手。

那天李帝努问了两次，要等到夏天再分手吗？罗渽民靠近了他，身高差不多的罗渽民和李帝努，亲起来也特别轻松。

这说上去其实挺奇妙的。

李帝努和罗渽民的身高和体重像是上帝开了玩笑一样，曾经好几年都是一样的身高，一样的体重，偏差值不超过2，但李帝努的身材比例上身比较短一些，让他坐起来的时候总显得比罗渽民小只一点，嗯，在李帝努眼里就只有一点点。

却刚好是可以被罗渽民拢在怀里的那么恰恰好的一点点。

实际上来说，其实那时候李帝努在答应后，心里面并没有预料过能坚持那么长时间，恋爱对于他们来说太麻烦了。

他甚至都在内心悄悄幻想过，如果分手了那该怎么办一系列的问题。

居然没有在夏天来了之后就分手，这是让李帝努回想起来会觉得有些惊喜的事情。

罗渽民下扯着嘴角微微有些不悦地说着那还是真的让你失望了呢，没能在夏天分手还是好好交往着。

戒指带了几次便被粉丝发现了，即使也有评论说着是友情戒指什么的，但李帝努和罗渽民说了之后还是约好不戴了，默默地藏好了在衣柜的深处。

说实在的，恋爱如果说是对大多数人来说是有点麻烦而又困难的事情，和罗渽民交往对李帝努来说却是出乎预料的容易。

从和身边的人交待着是和罗渽民开始交往了，并没有引起什么震惊的反应，而是：啊？原来你们之前那样不算交往吗？

要说初日是从哪天开始算起，他们在交往几年后仔细思考着，他们的第一天到底是从什么时候开始计算才比较严谨呢？是从罗渽民拿出戒指给他的第一天？还是以前同学们的玩笑中没有拒绝的时候呢？

或者应该说，罗渽民遇到李帝努的第一天开始起算？

他们在一起的时间太长太长了，很多是友情还是爱情已经是分辨不清的情况，原本以为只是小朋友玩泥沙的幼稚关系，从某一天，他们都不清楚的某一天，单方或者双方都早已经变成爱了。

但比起偶尔憋个大招一样直线投球的罗渽民，李帝努还是相对比较内敛。

李帝努没有勇气和普通的情侣一样，在街上和罗渽民不管不顾的接吻拥抱，表示爱意。

过于明显的情侣衣他们是不会穿的，两个人却有默契地get着同款，也心虚地和队友们一起同款着模糊焦点，李帝努买的新手机，罗渽民也买了，到货的时候，居然比李帝努还快。

“这可是先到宿舍的前辈啊~”

罗渽民在直播里面不动声色的显摆着，李帝努在一边看着委委屈屈地和粉丝说着，嘴角却忍不住笑意。

在第一个月过去的时候，李帝努把这一切归于因为他们过去一直都在一起。

从小就在一起了，他简直太习惯身边有罗渽民的存在了。

100天的时候，罗渽民和李帝努像小学生吵着到底第一天是什么时候的时候，惊喜发现原来那个时候，这个时候，他都喜欢他的。

并不是只有他一个人彷徨过，或只有他在背后默默注视着他的身影心动过。

爱本来就是两个人，两颗心才能组成的事情，这个道理，慢慢的就懂了。

tbc


End file.
